


Eu acredito

by b0rnbackwards



Series: Mini fics - Trono de vidro [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0rnbackwards/pseuds/b0rnbackwards
Summary: Aelin espera seu destino trágico após ser capturada por Maeve, mas a amizade surge até nos locais mais inesperados.





	Eu acredito

Antes de abrir os olhos, Aelin sentiu dor. Ela não sabia há quanto tempo estava estava presa naquele lugar, uma versão maior do caixão de ferro que a trouxera até aqui. Ela não recebia comida e água o bastante, e sua mágica não funcionava, nem mesmo para sarar seu próprio corpo. Ela imaginava que a água tinha algum tipo de veneno que impedisse sua melhora física, e por isso seu corpo permanecia dolorido.  
O cubículo onde estava não tinha janelas, apenas uma pequena abertura na porta que era aberta apenas quando vinham trazer água e comida. Ela também tinha sessões de tortura ocasionais com Maeve, que tentava a todo custo fazer ela dizer onde estavam as chaves de Wyrd. Este era o único motivo pelo qual ainda estava viva, provavelmente. Mas ela havia planejado tudo bem demais, e sua vida já não valia muita coisa. Terrasen teria um rei, e um bom rei. Dorian e Manon salvariam o mundo de Erawan. Aedion asseguraria a continuação da família real de Terrasen. Não havia mais o que ser feito por Aelin, ela já não tinha mais o que fazer pelos outros. Para o resto do mundo, ela estava viva e bem planejando batalhas em Terrasen, e Rowan e Lysandra haviam aceitado seus futuros. Então ela tomava a água, e comia a comida, e esperava que um dia seu corpo desistisse de funcionar. Ela sentia que este dia estava mais e mais próximo, seu corpo perdendo volume, deixando os ossos evidentes debaixo da pele, seus intervalos de tempo acordada cada vez mais curtos. Ela esperava que esse dia chegasse logo, que tudo acabasse; sua vida, a guerra. Que o mundo fosse um lugar melhor, e que ela não tivesse que ver ou imaginar seus amigos sofrendo. E passava seus dias dormindo e esperando.   
Certa vez, após um de seus agradáveis encontros com Maeve, Aelin ouviu uma voz familiar do lado de fora. Ela cuspiu sangue para o lado, e viu cabelos loiros pela brecha da porta que estava sendo fechada.   
"E ela não disse nada?" Fenrys havia perguntado.   
"Eu acho que ela realmente não sabe onde estão." Respondeu Maeve enquanto a porta fechava. Depois disso, nada.   
Por muitas refeições, que Aelin presumia ser apenas uma por dia, nada. Maeve não voltou mais para tentar arrancar a informação dela. Não enviou ninguém para curar os ferimentos mais graves e assegurar sua sobrevivência. Aelin mal respirava e já havia feito morada ao lado da porta, onde deixavam a comida e água, para não se arrastar por puro instinto até lá sempre que o prato era arrastado junto ao cálice pela abertura na porta.   
Em uma ocasião especialmente deseperadora em que Aelin não mais conseguia respirar por conta da dor em seus pulmões e a febre a fazia tremer, o movimento piorando ainda mais a dor, ela achou que seria o fim. Enquanto seu corpo tentava inutilmente puxar o ar, ela abraçava a chegada da morte, e rezava aos deuses que seus amigos ficassem bem. Mas, em meio à agonia, a porta se abriu. Ela imaginou que fosse Maeve, vindo apenas para vê-la morrer, para rir da situação. Mas os pés que entraram na sala calçavam grandes botas. Grandes demais para a rainha.   
"Oh, Aelin." Fenrys disse, pegando-a pelo braço e deitando-a no canto forrado do cubículo. "Eu sinto muito."   
As mãos dele tocaram sua barriga, a dor em todo seu torso cessando, seus pulmões enchendo-se de ar livremente.   
"Não!" Ela não queria viver. Não queria ser torturada novamente, pensar em Rowan novamente. Ela queria que tudo acabasse.   
"Vai ficar tudo bem." Foi a resposta que recebeu do lobo, que a cobriu com uma manta e tocou em sua cabeça. Antes que pudesse protestar, Aelin adormeceu.   
***  
As refeições vinham com mais frequência. A água tinha gosto normal, e seu corpo agora se curava com a velocidade feérica. Ela o odiava. Odiava Fenrys por salvá-la, o odiava por mantê-la viva. Estava apenas seguindo ordens, provavelmente. Mas ela esperava que se ele iria se virar contra as ordens de Maeve, seria agora. Quando ela precisava que tudo acabasse.   
Ela o odiava. Era tudo no que pensava sempre que resolvia que não iria comer aquela refeição, e seu corpo fraco por instinto a levava até o prato. Era o que pensava quando notava que a cada dia ficava um pouco mais forte, só para ser quebrada por Maeve outra vez. Ela o odiava. E o odiou quando ele entrou em seu cubículo novamente.   
"Você está bem melhor." Ele disse. Ela soltou uma risada.   
"E não foi por isso que ela mandou você aqui?"   
Fenrys franziu a sobrancelha, seus lábios curvando-se para baixo.   
"Não estou aqui sob ordens, Aelin."   
"Então por quê?"  
"Porque Rowan vem salvá-la. E você tem que estar em condições de lutar, ou ao menos correr para longe daqui."   
"Rowan não..."  
"Sim. Ele está procurando por você, bolando um plano para te libertar. Não duvide por um segundo que ele está."   
Aelin soltou um suspiro. Ela não queria pensar em Rowan. Se preocupar com o quanto ele está colocando seus planos e sua nação em risco. Um soluço escapou sua boca contra sua vontade, e seus olhos queimaram, lutanto para liberar as lágrimas que ela vinha segurando todo esse tempo. A mão pesada e calejada de Fenrys segurou seu ombro e a puxou para um abraço. Ela tentou resistir, mas as lágrimas desceram, e o calor do corpo dele era confortável demais para abrir mão. Ela não sabe quanto tempo ele a abraçou enquanto chorava, mas ele ficou lá até que os soluços parassem, e então levantou-se e andou em direção à porta. Ele pausou antes de sair, seu rosto virando apenas o bastante para que ele a visse no canto do olho.  
"A visão que vocês tem do mundo é possível. Eu acredito nela. E acredito que você é quem tem que nos levar até lá."  
Ele não disse mais nada, e a porta se fechou atrás dele.


End file.
